Vegan Moon Base
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Moon Base Vegan | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | country = | state = | city = | locale = Earth's moon | residents = Griffin Pratt; Uschi Künstler; Valentino Di Pasquale; Bradford Shitzu | poi = | 1st = 2001: A Space Travesty (2000) }} The Vegan Moon Base is a fictional location featured in the 2000 sci-fi/comedy movie 2001: A Space Travesty. Description The Vegan Moon Base was a space port and scientific research station located on Earth's moon. To the general public, the base was nothing more than a bustling interplanetary star port catering to a wide variety of extraterrestrial clientele. In truth however, this was actually a front for a genetic research facility led by a scientist named Doctor Griffin Pratt. Pratt's work specialized in the field of cloning and he used the Vegan base to create a clone of President Bill Clinton. His top scientist was a woman named Doctor Uschi Künstler. Fearing that the president had been abducted by Doctor Pratt's cronies, the US Marshal Service sent their agent Richard Dix to the Vegan Moon Base to investigate. Working with another agent named Cassandra Menage, he met with Pratt and Doctor Künstler as well as the base's top security officers Captain Valentino Di Pasquale and Lieutenant Bradford Shitzu. Dix was working under the guise of being an inspector and was able to infiltrate Pratt's team and learn about what was truly going on at the base. After attending two social functions and bumbling his way through Pratt's office, Dix finally gathered enough information to warrant placing Pratt under arrest. Pratt pretended to feel overwrought with guilt for his crimes and allowed Dix to leave with the kidnapped president. In truth however, this was just a clever ruse to manipulate Dix into putting a clone of the president into the White House and allowing them the opportunity to kill the real president. Personnel * Doctor Griffin Pratt * Doctor Uschi Künstler * Captain Valentino Di Pasquale * Lieutenant Bradford Shitzu * Yetta Pussel Notes * One of the aliens at the Vegan space port speaks with a thick accent reminiscent of Arnold Schwarzenegger. Schwarzenegger is an actor best known for films such as Terminator, Predator and The Running Man. The end of the film reveals that this alien is in fact Uschi Künstler in her true form. * Another alien at the space port is heard doing an exagerrated impersonation of Captain Kirk. The character of Kirk, as originally portrayed by William Shatner on Star Trek is known for his distinctive speech patterns and dramatic pregnant pauses, both of which have been lampooned in many countless satires. * Another alien at the space port is made to resemble Darth Maul from Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. * A group of aliens at the Vegan reception center are wearing red and black uniforms similar to those worn by the alien Visitors from the original V television series. * The insignia on Uschi Künstler's lapel is that of an upside Federation Starfleet symbol; specifically, the badge worn by members of the [[USS Enterprise NCC-1701|USS Enterprise NCC-1701]]. * An alien seen at the social gathering bears a close resemblance to the evolved apes featured in Planet of the Apes. * One of the female dancers at the night club party is a Twi'lek; an alien race featured in the Star Wars franchise. * Two of Pratt's security guards resemble Coneheads. The Coneheads were a family of aliens with pointed heads introduced as a comedy sketch on Saturday Night Live. They received their own movie in 1993. External Links * The moon at Wikipedia References